


El Escape

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Pants, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Barret, Aerith y los demás tuvieron la suerte de llegar a las minas de Mythrill, por desgracia Cloud y Tifa no tuvieron tanta suerte. Midgar Zolom los acorraló en la ciénaga y, a falta de un chocobo, la única solución que les quedó fue correr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inusual en mi, aquí va un corto CloTi. Me apetecía salir de la zona de comfort.  
> Espero que os guste
> 
> SilentScream XIII

Los últimos rayos del ocaso se asomaban por el valle colindante al pantano donde Midgar Zolom solía tener su escondite. Cloud, Barret y los demás intentaron cazar chocobos para poder cruzar la ciénaga de la forma más rápida posible y así evitar el ataque Midgar Zolom, pero reconocieron que no era su fuerte. Fueron cruzando la ciénaga con grupos reducidos, Caith Sith y Red XIII fueron los primeros en cruzar sin problema alguno, tras ellos fueron Barret y Aerith. La torpeza del hombre con el brazo de ametralladora llamó la atención de la gigantesca alimaña poniéndola en estado de alerta, aun así, se las ingeniaron para poder llegar a las minas.

Cloud y Tifa fueron después. Con el sonido del chapoteo y las vibraciones que provocaban en el agua, a la serpiente no le fue difícil localizarlos.  
La serpiente los atacó por sorpresa, agarrando a Tifa de una pierna, levantándola del suelo y mordiéndole en el muslo. Cloud en un arrebato de ira, atacó a la monstruosidad con su espada. La serpiente abrió la boca, lanzando a Tifa a varios metros de Cloud. El mercenario no se lo pensó y salió corriendo a por Tifa derrapando de rodillas.

-¿Tifa, me oyes?¿Estás bien? - preguntó el rubio preocupado mientras sostenía a Tifa en sus brazos y la sacudía varias veces. Cloud no obtuvo respuesta.  
La serpiente se les acercaba a gran velocidad. Cloud cargó a Tifa en sus brazos y corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección al borde del pantano hasta que el monstruo perdió todo interés por ellos.

Ya era noche oscura y Cloud se encontraba en medio de una pradería solo, con su compañera inconsciente en brazos y desorientado. El comunicador se había mojado en la pelea contra la alimaña y le era imposible contactar con los demás, así que continuó andando en dirección contraria al pantano hasta que vio unas luces a lo lejos. Sin más opción, se dirigió a ver de donde venía tal claridad.  
-...¿Es la granja de Chocobos? - preguntó para si mismo. Recordó que ese mismo día habían pasado por delante de una granja de Chocobos. -Quizá nos dejen pasar la noche allí.

El cansancio y la desesperación llevaron a Cloud a colarse en la granja. Atravesar el portón de madera no le fue difícil. Era una granja bastante grande, estaba bien iluminada y tenia caminos y pasos muy claros. Los chocobos dormían en las chocoberizas al aire libre. Al lado de la chocoberiza, había un granero y un gran deposito de agua de lluvia. Justo en frente estaba el huerto donde plantaban verduras. Al fondo del camino central, se veía una casa, posiblemente donde vivían los dueños. Cloud siguió caminando pasadas las chocoberizas, encontró dos casetas bastante grandes y se acercó a echar un vistazo. Una contenía pienso y demás enseres para el cuidado de los animales y la otra era un pajar. -¡Perfecto!- pensó. De una patada abrió la puerta del pajar. Estaba completamente oscuro salvo por una pequeña ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. Cloud dejó a Tifa justo bajo la ventana y se dirigió a la casa del fondo de la granja. Tocó a la puerta y una señora madura entreabrió la puerta muy despacio.

-La granja esta cerrada, vuelva por la mañana - dijo la señora con tono desconfiado.  
-Siento molestarle. Mi compañera y yo hemos sido atacados por Midgar Zolom. Hemos perdido a nuestros amigos y - se disculpaba Cloud.  
-Ya veo - interrumpió la dueña -un momento joven, no eres el primero que viene por lo mismo

La dueña cerró la puerta dejando a Cloud con la palabra en la boca y muy extrañado. Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió. La dueña dejó dos cubos y una bolsa de tela en el suelo. -Idos mañana por la mañana, no quiero que espantéis a los chocobos. Que ni se os ocurra robarme uno y, bueno... La dueña extendió la mano en dirección a Cloud.  
Entendió bien las intenciones de la señora, pero no era tonto. Echo un vistazo a los cubos y la bolsa. Un cubo contenía agua limpia, el otro unas toallas que parecían estar limpias, aunque usadas. La bolsa contenía un antídoto, una hogaza de pan, queso y leche. A Cloud le pareció bastante generoso, así que soltó varios gils a la señora, le dio las gracias y cargó con todo en dirección al granero.  
El rubio entró al granero, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y dejó los cubos y la bolsa al lado de Tifa que seguía exactamente donde la había dejado. Colgó el farolillo de un gancho que sobresalía de la pared de madera rojiza y rebuscó en la bolsa el antídoto para tratar la mordedura que Tifa tenía en el muslo. Siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en el prospecto del botecito, limpió la zona afectada con agua y una toalla y aplicó la pasta verdosa en la herida. -Hay que cubrir la zona por 12 horas- Leyó para si mismo. Volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa y en el cubo a ver si podía encontrar una gasa o algo de tejido ligero, pero solo había otra toalla seca y una manta.

Cloud, de rodillas, echó un vistazo a Tifa. La poca y corta ropa que llevaba la morena no servía para tomar un trozo y usarlo de vendaje. Le quitó las botas, los guantes y las coderas y la estiró completamente en el suelo. Tenía el pelo parcialmente mojado, igual que la ropa. La corta falda negra aún se pegaba más a su cuerpo y el top blanco transparentaba en los parches mojados. Cloud prestó atención al pecho de Tifa, que bajaba y subía lentamente con su respiración. El encaje del sujetador de Tifa podía entreverse en las partes mojadas del top. Cloud suspiró, se quitó la camiseta, con los dientes y tirando de un lado, logró romper un trozo suficientemente largo para cubrir la herida con un par de vueltas. -Ahí va mi último uniforme de Shin-Ra. Espero que esta vez sirva para algo mejor que para lo que fue diseñado- dijo Cloud en tono bajo mientras arropaba a Tifa con la manta que la dueña le había prestado. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha a comer de los víveres que la anciana le había dado.


	2. Capítulo  2

Cloud se estaba quedando dormido hecho un ovillo con una manta cuando notó que Tifa empezaba a mover una mano y a hacer gestos de desagrado con la boca.

-¿Tifa?- Cloud se arrodilló delante de su compañera y le tomó de la mano. -¿Puedes oírme?-  
La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró. Sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.  
-Nos ha atacado Midgar Zolom justo cuando cruzábamos la ciénaga de camino a las Minas Mythrill. Los demás han conseguido llegar al otro lado - explicaba Cloud mientras acercaba el cubo con agua para dar de beber a Tifa con el cazo -Estamos en la granja de Chocobos. Pasaremos aquí la noche.

Tifa bebió el agua del cazo y pidió más haciendo señas mientras Cloud le explicaba lo que había ocurrido con detalles y le iba cortando pan y queso para que comiese. Pasadas unas horas, el antídoto y la comida comenzaron a hacer efecto en Tifa.

-Parece que has recuperado el color. Ya no te ves tan pálida ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Cloud preocupado.  
\- Me sigue doliendo la pierna, pero ahora noto un hormigueo en la herida- contestó la muchacha mientras sacaba la pierna herida de bajo de la manta-.  
Tifa vio el vendaje liloso rodeando su muslo - ¿Pero y esto?- preguntó Tifa sin quitar la vista de su muslo.

-Se que no es lo más higiénico, pero no tenemos vendas, así que he usado mi uniforme - explicó Cloud, mostrando parte de su torso desnudo bajo la manta.

Tifa se ruborizó y volvió la vista a su muslo. La piel estaba cubierta de manchas de veneno seco, barro y sangre. No era una vista muy atractiva desde su ángulo, pero al ir moviendo la pierna, el ceñido tejido de su corta falda negra iba subiendo poco a poco mostrando parte del glúteo de la muchacha. El rubio se dio cuenta, y la visión eran tan irresistible, que le era imposible desviar la vista.

-Apenas noto nada de la herida hacia abajo- dijo Tifa con angustia.  
-Es el efecto del antídoto. Es normal. ¿Nunca habías tomado uno antes?- preguntó el rubio, intentando desviar la mirada.

-Si. Una vez una cría de Ho-Chu me atacó de camino al bar y tomé uno, pero jamás uno tan fuerte como este - la preocupación no abandonaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Cloud se arrodilló a los pies de la muchacha, permaneciendo ella sentada con las piernas estiradas. El mercenario le quitó los calcetines a la chica y puso una mano en cada pie.

-¿Notas esto?- dijo mientras pellizcaba suavemente los dedos de los pies de la muchacha.

\- En la izquierda lo noto menos, pero si. Noto que me estás tocando los dedos de los pies en ambas- explicó la muchacha.

-¿Puedes mover los pies?- preguntó el mercenario. Tifa movió ambos pies sin dificultad.

El mercenario fue subiendo las manos poco a poco, haciendo presión en diferentes partes de las piernas de Tifa. La tensión invadía el cuerpo de Cloud a medida que iba acercándose a los muslos de la chica y tras darse cuenta que parte de la ropa interior de la muchacha estaba a la vista desde su posición. Cloud puso una mano en cada muslo, por encima de la línea de la herida, quedando él sobre la muchacha, con las rodillas a los lados. Tifa, con notable rubor, miraba como Cloud le estaba examinando con el torso desnudo, el pelo alborotado y prestando atención a su cuerpo. Los definidos músculos hacían duras sombras causadas por la luz del farolillo que descansaba al lado de los cubos. Los ojos imbuidos en Mako del mercenario se encontraron con los suyos, con solo unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

-¿Sientes esto? - preguntó el rubio, apretando suavemente los muslos de la muchacha, justo en la zona baja de su cadera.

Tifa suspiró contemplando los finos pero definidos labios del muchacho y asintió con la cabeza. Cloud se quedó inmóvil, aun con las manos en las piernas de la chica.  
\- ¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó el mercenario mirando a Tifa a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Estás segura?- quiso asegurarse Cloud. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Las manos de Cloud siguieron subiendo por las caderas de su compañera por debajo de la falda, muy poco a poco. Las temblorosas y asustadizas manos Tifa se posaron tímidamente en los fuertes hombros del mercenario. Él acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos y ofreciéndole sus labios abiertos. Ella los prendió despaciosamente con los suyos en un humilde beso que el mercenario devolvió con más fuerza. Entretanto Cloud, bajaba la cremallera de la falda de la muchacha lentamente, mientras ella suspiraba y se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio cada vez que sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar, acariciándose entre ellas dentro de sus bocas.

Cloud, de un suave zarandeo, consiguió quitarle la falda a la muchacha sin problemas, bajando parte de un costado de la ropa interior de la chica. Ella acariciaba la espalda del muchacho cuando él hundió su rostro en el costado del cuello de la chica, acercándose más a ella y rodeándola con sus trabajados brazos. El rubio notó una rabiosa sacudida dentro de su pantalón al sentir los enormes senos de la chica hacer presión contra su pecho desnudo. Liberó un suspiro en el oído de la chica que la hizo estremecer. Cloud seguía aferrándose con celo al cuerpo de Tifa sintiendo los pechos que tanto había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. La morena bajó las manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del rubio, desató el botón y bajó la cremallera rozándo la ferviente erección de Cloud. Él, sentándose al lado de ella, se quitó el pantalón de un tirón, y lo lanzó sin mirar, volviendo a prestar de nuevo toda su atención a la chica, la abrazó cálidamente.

-Estás temblando. Podemos parar si no estás cómoda- dijo el rubio sosteniendo a Tifa entre sus brazos, besando su mejilla.  
-No. No es eso. Tengo un poco de frío- contestó Tifa.  
-Eso tiene fácil solución- contestó con alivio el muchacho.

Cloud tomó las mantas y cubrió a la chica con ellas. -Además, tu ropa aún está un poco húmeda- continuó el rubio al volver a atrapar a Tifa con sus manos.

Ella hizo además de quitarse el top blanco, pero el mercenario tomó el relevo y le quitó la prenda despacio, dejando a la muchacha en ropa interior.

Los senos de Tifa desbordaban sobre el encaje blanco. Tenía marcas en la piel de los tirantes y el bandón elástico del sujetador debido a la tensión que estos soportaban. Cloud apartó los anchos tirantes, dejándolos caer y masajeando con sus manos las marcas que habían dejado en el cuerpo de Tifa. Ella giró el torso, dándole ligeramente la espalda a Cloud, mostrando el cierre de ganchos del sujetador que, torpemente, Cloud desató. Aun con el sujetador encajado, ella volvió a encararse a Cloud y tomó las manos del rubio con las suyas para ponerlas en sus senos, sobre en el encaje blanco que este pinzó con los dedos y estiró pausadamente, liberando por fin los pechos de la chica. Cloud lanzó la prenda sin apartar la vista de los senos de Tifa. Cubiertos por una piel blanca, perdían la forma redondeada debido al peso. Unos grandes y alegres pezones amarronados captaron la atención del muchacho, que masajeaba los senos de la chica, uno con cada mano y aun así no parecía ser suficiente. Cloud siguió un camino de besos desde las clavículas de la chica hasta el seno izquierdo atrapando el pezón al final, succionándolo y lamiéndolo con los ojos cerrados. Tifa se acostó en el suelo poco a poco, sin interrumpir el disfrute del rubio mientras le acariciaba el pelo y los hombros. Él se tumbó a lado de ella, con medio cuerpo sobre la muchacha. Con una mano masajeaba el seno derecho de Tifa y con la mano libre juguetó con el elástico de las bragas de la muchacha unos segundos. Al no tener una negativa, empezó a bajarle las bragas a Tifa lentamente, que acabaron como el resto de la ropa. Cloud se apartó unos segundos para contemplar el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha. Largas piernas, cintura que muchas solo podían desear, jugosos pechos, un bello rostro digno de la más exquisita de las muñecas... A Cloud le pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo. Suspiró al volver a besarla de nuevo, echándose al lado de ella.

El rubio paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de Tifa, lentamente sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel y atraiéndolo al suyo. Ella, giró el cuerpo encarándose al rubio y puso una pierna por encima de la cintura al chico mientras le acariciaba el curtido abdomen. Tifa apartó el elástico de la ropa interior de Cloud, metiendo una mano por dentro. El muchacho no hacía más que suspirar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tifa acarició el glande de Cloud suavemente, notando unas gotas húmedas que lo coronaban realizando movimientos circulares cortos. Cloud dejo de pasear su mano por el muslo que lo tenia aprisionado y la bajó a la húmeda intimidad de Tifa, sintiendo los suaves pliegues de la vulva en su dedo corazón, haciéndole suspirar profundamente. Cloud movía el dedo por toda zona central de la intimidad de la chica, hasta que sintió una pequeña y sutil dureza. La acarició suavemente con movimientos circulares mientras ella movía su mano de arriba a abajo, cubriendo toda la largura del pene del mercenario. Se mordían los labios, se suspiraban, se respiraban el uno al otro, acelerándose el pulso y los estímulos mutuamente.

Cloud rodó suavemente sobre Tifa colocándose sobre ella, entre sus piernas. El mercenario echó todo su peso sobre la muchacha al tumbarse sobre ella. Acarició los pliegues de la chica suavemente con el glande unos instantes antes de entrar en su cuerpo despacio. Tifa arqueó la espalda al sentir la anchura de Cloud entrando en su cuerpo, invadiéndola completamente mientras la besaba con fuerza. Este balanceaba la pelvis suave, rozando el clítoris llegando de la muchacha con la base del pene. Ella le devolvía el balanceo de caderas sutilmente, acompañando el ritmo que marcaba el mercenario. Él fue acelerando poco a poco, pero ella le seguía el ritmo sin complicación.

Las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más violentas cuando Tifa jadeaba el nombre del mercenario. Este pudo notar unas copiosas contracciones que apretaban sutilmente su miembro, que entraba y salia del cuerpo de Tifa rítmicamente mientras ella orgasmaba bajo su cuerpo. Al poco, fue el pene de Cloud el que empezaba a convulsionar violentamente dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha, derramando su carga en ella.

Recuperaron el aliento, aun unidos, hasta que la flacidez del mercenario los volvió a separar. Cloud alcanzó las mantas y se cubrió con ellas junto a Tifa, que descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, usando el brazo de Cloud de almohada. Quedaron dormidos sin mediar apenas palabra.

Los fuertes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, despertando a Tifa primero. Miró a Cloud unos segundos, durmiendo bocarriba, en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormido. Tifa se vistió rápidamente, evitando que los ojos de Mako se pusieran de nuevo en su cuerpo desnudo. Tifa encontró gran parte de la ropa, pero desafortunadamente, no pudo encontrar la pieza inferior de su ropa interior. Por mucho que busco entre la paja, las mantas y hasta la ropa de Cloud, no pudo dar con ella.

El muchacho se despertó poco después, desperezándose ruidosamente y frotándose la cara con las manos. Se incorporó y miró a Tifa, completamente vestida, sacando pan de la bolsa de tela.

-Buenos días- articuló el muchacho en un bostezo.  
-Buenos días ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó Tifa.

\- Podría haber sido mucho peor - contestó el rubio -¿Como estás de la pierna?-.  
\- Creo que bien. El vendaje está un poco sucio y me duele, pero puedo caminar sin problema- contestó la chica.

Cloud, completamente desnudo, se levantó del suelo y se acercó despacio a Tifa. La rodeó con sus brazos - Tienes paja en el pelo - dijo el mercenario mientras le quitaba unas hebras secas del pelo de la muchacha. Acarició el rostro de la chica con los dedos, la beso tiernamente en los labios mientras la cogía de las manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Tifa notó que la falda subió unos centímetros, soltó las manos de Cloud y la estiró, intentando cubrirse todo lo posible.

Cloud se puso el pantalón, se calzó las botas, y volvió a encender el transistor. Parecía que ahora había señal de localización, pero el canal de voz seguía sin funcionar. -Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarles - dijo Tifa - Voy a ir a darle las gracias a la anciana y a devolverle las mantas. Cloud asintió mientras trasteaba con el comunicador. El muchacho se acercó a un ventanuco del pajar, se apoyó en la ventana con el aparato en las manos cuando algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña tela blanca reposaba en el suelo, resuelta en paja, la alcanzó y sacudió las hebras secas.

El muchacho sonrió al ver que eran las bragas de Tifa, las sostuvo entre las manos, apreciando el detalle del encaje y sintiéndose culpable por no haberlas apreciado mejor cuando estaban en el cuerpo de Tifa. Se las puso en la cara, aspirando el olor de la muchacha y las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.


End file.
